I Hate Birthday
by Saskra ichi
Summary: BRUKK Aku terjatuh. Demikian juga orang yang aku tabrak itu. "Kau tidak apa apa?" kata pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya berusah menolongku berdiri. "Aduh…, eh maaf" kataku seraya berdiri lalu membungkuk meminta maaf orang yang telah aku tabrak


Hay…hay….. perkenalkan namaku Saskra, author yang baru gabung di FFN *nunduk beri salam*

Sebelumnya makasih buat Tuhan, semuanya yang dukung aku. Terutama buat uchiHAruno sasusaku yang support aku buat nie fic….

Nie fic pertama yang aku buat…., memang sedikit agak aneh dan terkesan gaje (maklum author baru) hehehehehe….. :D

Tapi semoga saja para readers terhibur membaca nie fic…

Dan inilah kisahnya…. ^^

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, cerita… punyaku. Pinjem dulu ya sensei…^^

**CHAPTER I**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Genre : Romantic, Friendship**

**I HATE BIRTHDAY**

Suatu malam di sebuah rumah bertingkat yang mempunyai beranda di atas, berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang terjaga dari alamnya. Tatapannya menerawang keluar tapi kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Anginpun membelai rambut pinknya yang indah dan halus. Dirapatkannya jaket yang melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin.

Mari kita intip apa yang dipikirkannya…..

Author : Hey…, jangan ribut donks…. Nanti ketahuan!

Reader : Siapa yang ribut? Bukankah kamu sendiri… udah ah, lemparin aja author ke jurang!

Author : hey… apa-apaan kalian? Jangan! * author dikeroyok para reader*

Huft… mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya… *author babak belur*

'Hmm… besuk adalah ulang tahun Ino. Sebaiknya aku memberinya apa ya?' Batin gadis itu.

"Baju? Ah terlalu biasa. Boneka? Diakan nggak begitu suka. Aksesoris? Dia suka yang sederhana. Jam? Dia kan sudah punya banyak… Kalau begitu apa donk? Pusing…pusing…pusing…" sang gadispun berteriak gaje sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sakura… jangan ribut! Sudah waktunya kau tidur. Besuk kamu harus berangkat pagi kan?" teriak ibu yang dipanggil namanya tadi, ibu Sakura.

"Tapi bu,…" jawab orang yang dipanggil Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat pergi tidur" teriak ibu Sakura.

"Ba….baik..bu.." kata Sakura terbata-bata.

Akhirnya Sakurapun kembali ke kamarnya dan memulai beradu dalam alamnya.

Keesokan harinya…

Kring….kring….. kringgggg…

Suara alarm berbunyi. Jarum pendek jam tersebut berada di antara angka enam dan tujuh. Sebenarnya alarm itu sudah berbunyi dari jam enam. Tapi dasar orangnya saja yang kelewat mimpi indah. Mendengar alarm masih berbunyi, ibu Sakurapun menghampiri istana Sakura.

"Ni anak…. Niat sekolah nggak sih?. Sakura…. Bangun…"

Tersadar dari alamnya, Sakurapun terbangun. Matanya berusaha menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dilihatnya pertama ibunya yang sepertinya sudah marah terlihat dari urat- urat yang keluar di dahinya.

"Jam berapa sih?" tanyanya masih setengah sadar.

"Lihat saja sendiri" jawab ibu Sakura.

Setelah melihat dengan saksama… pelan pelan…. Menunggu beberapa detik…. Loading…

Ah, kelamaan nunggunya… siram pake air saja biar langsung sadar *author digetok*

Setelah terlihat dengan jelas, mata Sakurapun langsung tebelalak.

"Apa? Sudah jam segini? Kenapa ibu tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Salah sendiri" jawab ibu Sakura singkat, padat dan jelas lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Dengan kecepatan maksimal Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu bu…" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Sarapan dulu…. Nanti pingsan lho.." kata ibu Sakura. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura berhenti sejenak, berlari menuju meja makan yang super besar dan mengambil roti yang telah disediakan oleh ibunya sambil berkata "Nggak semudah itu aku pingsan kan bu…?" kata Sakura tersenyum menyeringai penuh percaya diri dan meninggalkan ibunya.

Sakura POV

Dalam perjalanan, aku menyetir dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang mengerikan dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh roti.

"Aku harus mampir dulu ke toko buat beli kado untuk Ino. Tapi.. apa? Oh ya, diakan suka bunga. Mumpung masih ada waktu. Langsung aku parkirkan mobilku ke toko bunga yang kebetulan toko tersebut buka dari pagi.

Author : eh…, tunggu… kog bisa mampir segala sich? Tadi kan bangun kesiangan? Masak masih ada waktu? Jangan..jangan… Sakura nggak mandi ya? *Author ditonjok sama Sakura*

Sakura : kamu sendiri kan yang buat ceritanya? (urat-urat keluar dari dahinya)

Author : Oh… iya ya…. Hehehehe… ^^v

Nah… kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Aku memilih dengan cepat bunga yang ingin aku beli. Karena saking bingungnya, aku pasrah dan bertanya kepada penjual bunga di toko tersebut.

"Em, maaf, bunga yang paling bagus disini apa ya?" Tanyaku pada penjual tersebut.

"Oh… itu bunga lyli putih bagus. Melambangkan kasih yang tulus." Itu disana, tolong kamu ambil sendiri ya, aku mau mengangkat benda ini dulu." Jawab penjual tersebut sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

"Baik… terima kasih." Kataku dan langsung berlari untuk mengambil bunga itu. Karena kurang hati-hati aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku.

BRUKK

Aku terjatuh. Demikian juga orang yang aku tabrak itu.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" kata pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya berusah menolongku berdiri.

"Aduh…, eh maaf" kataku seraya berdiri lalu membungkuk meminta maaf orang yang telah aku tabrak tadi.

"Tak apa" jawabnya singkat lalu meninggalkanku. Rambut merah marun. Berkulit putih. Berperawakan tegap,dan tinggi. Dengan maskara di matanya.

"Dia tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Apa orang baru? Ah, masa bodo". Aku langsung mengambil bunga dan menuju kasir bersiap untuk membayar. Alangkah kagetnya saat aku meraba saku jaketku. Disana aku tidak menemukan dompet atau uang sepeserpun. Aku gugup, dengan apa aku akan membayar. Dengan rasa ragu aku berkata pada penjual bunga.

"ah,, anu…maaf.." kataku terbata-bata

"ada apa?" tanyanya curiga dengan tingkahku yang aneh.

"emm.. itu…" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, terlihat ada tangan seseorang yang membayar uang kepada kasir.

"Ini cukup?" jawab orang itu.

"ya." Jawab si penjual bunga.

"kembaliannya kamu ambil saja" kata orang itu.

"terima kasih" jawab penjual itu.

Aku berbalik untuk memastikan siapa yang telah membayar bungaku. Ternyata adalah pemuda yang telah aku tabrak tadi. Aku hanya diam membisu.

'Aku heran, dia tidak membeli apapun. Tapi kenapa dia membayar? Apa mungkin dia yang telah membayar bungaku?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

Setelah membayar, dia lalu pergi. Aku yang langsung sadar dari kebingunganku. Segera aku berlari untuk menyusulnya. Untung saja dia belum pergi jauh. Setelah sampai…

"Eh,,….Terima kasih." Kataku seraya membungkuk.

"Hn" jawabnya dingin. Lalu masuk dalam mobilnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi jauh aku berteriak

"Ehh, siapa namamu? Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu…."

Tak sempat, dia keburu pergi.

"Pasti ketemu lagi" gumamku percaya diri. Tanpa ba..bi..bu.. lagi aku langsung memacu mobilku agar tidak terlambat. Di perjalanan aku masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hmm… dia tampan juga" kataku tersenyum.

TBC

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Ide buat fic nie muncul karena pengalamanku saat moment ultah. Tapi jalan ceritanya aku buat sendiri.

Pada chapter pertama ceritanya cuma sedikit alias singkat,padat dan jelas. Dan ini juga baru permulaan cerita. Habisnya ideku nggak muncul-muncul sich….. huhuhu..T.T

Oh ya, aku nggak nyebutin nama orang tua Sakura karena kau nggak tahu namanya (bukannya nggak tahu, tapi lupa), mau bikin nama bohongan kog rasanya agak gimana gitu…. ('.')a. Kalau para reader tahu, kasih tahu aku ya… ^^

Eh….eh…. da yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya nggak? Menurutmu orang yang ditabrak Sakura tadi siapa ya? Pasti dah pada tahu….

OK…. Semuanya akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya…..

Hmmm…. Minta Reviewnya dunks…


End file.
